


Ты думал, я позволю тебе уйти от своей судьбы?

by krmbgl111



Series: керамбогелы [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Bonding, Fix-It, Fluff without Plot, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krmbgl111/pseuds/krmbgl111
Summary: Фикс-ит!АУ, огелоцентрик, флафф, омегаверс, боттом!Александр Резепов. Если вы дочитали до этого момента и все еще живы - добро пожаловать!Изначально мне было абсолютно плевать, в какой раскладке их писать, так что я виню тг-канал battle rap is gay за гифки с баттла, после которых вопросы закончились.Хотя на самом деле во всем виноват Керамбит.Посвящение - моей кукухе:Кто их пускает в мои сны - не знаю даже,Мой самый светлый сон уже обезображен.Не несите русским рэперам тексты, которые их расстроят! Я вам категорически запрещаю в любом виде
Relationships: Олег Михайлец (Огел) / Александр Резепов (Керамбит)
Series: керамбогелы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Тут же поселилась в сердце обида

***

Переступив порог Ионки, Олег сразу понял, что что-то здесь не так. В калейдоскопе запахов, привычных и не сильно раздражающих обоняние, прорезалось что-то новое, от чего альфы в помещении неосознанно подбирались, расправляли плечи. Он сам бы не обратил на запах внимание - тот был еле различимым, но при этом слишком резким, с навязчивыми нотками, кричавшими, что у обладателя скоро начнется течка. Олег заинтересовался. Дело в том, что на РБЛ было четкое правило: никаких омег. Редкие беты, которые пробивались в турнирную сетку, и те получали такой заряд стеба от Забэ, что окружающим становилось неловко. За глаза иногда говорили, что правило ввели только для того, чтобы не допускать конкуренции, да Забэ и сам… Но высказываться открыто никто не осмеливался. Среди зрителей омеги, конечно, были, но строго на подавителях, у всех хватало мозгов не нарываться на толпу разгоряченных альф с затуманенными от адреналина мозгами.

Еще через минуту до Олега дошло, что запах идет не откуда-нибудь, а из общей гримерки. Он попытался прикинуть варианты: чей-то фанат? Слишком мало шансов, что именно с ним омега случайно столкнется. Чья-то пара? Да даже самые отбитые не выпустили бы из дома свою омегу перед приближающейся течкой. Ведомый любопытством, Олег все-таки пересек танцпол, приоткрыл дверь, - и оторопел. Потому что на скамейке в гримерке сидел Керамбит. С выражением легкого ужаса на лице, покрасневшими щеками и темным пятном на джинсах. Он повернул голову, увидел стоящего в дверях, и с тихим отчаянным: "Бляяяядь," - спрятал лицо в ладонях. Огел засмеялся.  
\- Э, Керамба! Это чо такое? Ты в конфе, конечно, ныл, как пизденка, но я не подозревал, что ты пизденка и есть! Ты сам себя убил сейчас. Думаешь, Забэ тебе разрешит баттлить после такого? Рэбэл, бля!  
Керамбит не обращал на него внимания и смотрел вдаль, будто просчитывая что-то в уме. Только когда Олег сделал шаг вперед, он отшатнулся, вскочил и забился в угол. В нос ударил запах, сладкий и тяжелый. Саша в ужасе посмотрел на загороженную дверь. Баттлеры уже закинули свои вещи, и в гримерку никто не рвался. Воздух был таким вязким, что в горле вставал ком. Огел посмотрел через плечо и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну да. Не в ту сторону побежал, еблан. Так не терпится на хуй присесть, бля? Могу устроить.  
Саша закатил глаза:  
\- Ты бы меня отпустил, че думаешь, Забэ по тебе не пройдется, если ты меня зажимать начнешь? Че это за спектакль вообще, клоун? Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, тут проходной двор, - не договорив, Саша застонал и согнулся пополам. Олегу как-то раз пытались это объяснить: спазмируеся весь живот, но не больно, а приятно, только от альф поблизости хочется трахаться и туманятся мозги. Он всегда думал, что раз омегам так хорошо, то жалуются на тяжелую судьбу они от большого ума. Но по Саше было незаметно, что ему хорошо.

Олег еще раз прошелся взглядом по сопернику, который разве что по стенке не сползал, и задумался. Омег он не пиздил, тем более таких, выебистых - выебистые ему нравились. Особенно если к острому языку прилагался такой умопомрачительный запах. С другой стороны, омег он и не насиловал, а Сашу хотелось разложить прямо здесь, у стенки. "Жаль, что сначала посрались, а потом познакомились," - подумал Олег и шагнул назад, упершись спиной в дверь.  
\- Сядь обратно, бля, еле стоишь. - Керамбит отлип от стены, но его тут же так повело, что Олегу пришлось дернуться и поймать его за плечи. Запах окутал его плотной вуалью, и он очнулся, только уткнувшись носом в Сашино плечо. От других омег, даже в течке, так не крыло. Олег поймал эту мысль, и от нее бросило в жар. Не удержался, прикусил кожу у основания шеи, и Керамбит оттолкнул его, как только опустился на скамейку. Удар получился совсем слабым.  
\- Не трогай меня, убожество. Отпусти меня, я такси вызову и уеду.  
\- Ты не выйдешь отсюда, - Керамбит вскинул голову, но Олег помотал головой. - Нахуй ты мне сдался, ты думаешь, я омег не видел? Там целый зал из альф, бля. За ним подворотни, за ними центральная улица. Но ты из зала даже не выйдешь, не рыпайся. Как твои пацаны выглядят? Я позову их, пойдешь с ними.  
Саша скривился:  
\- Я один приехал. Какой смысл был ребят из Москвы тащить на отборы?  
\- Ну, какой смысл, бля. С Огелом не решать вопросы, например, нет?  
Саша уже не слушал. В полубреду он уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо и еле слышно постанывал. Олегу тоже хотелось зарыться носом в короткую стрижку, и он сказал, не удержался:   
\- Чо, нравлюсь я тебе? Поехали, красиво все сделаю, тебе понравится.  
В ответ омегу скрутило еще раз. Рассудив, что с кипящими в котле из запахов мозгами что-то решать все равно не вариант, он отцепился от Саши, - что было труднее, чем он рассчитывал, - и пулей выскочил из гримерки. Пара зрителей, стоящие ближе всех, вытаращились на него во все глаза, но он не обратил внимание.

\- Забэ!  
\- Что там, нахуй? - Антон протиснулся к нему через толпу, принюхался и заорал, - Да вы охуели? Кто это, в рот его ебать, такой умный?  
\- Керамба, - пожал плечами Огел. Забэ поперхнулся на полуслове. - Он течет уже, я его увезу отсюда.  
\- Да что сегодня со всеми, а? Куда ты его увезешь, блять, в лес? Кто тебя вообще с ним отпустит?  
Огел сжал челюсти, подавляя рычание. Опека Забэ иногда безмерно раздражала.  
\- А с кем, бля? Этот петушок один тут, вы организуете. Лучше весь ивент сорвать, ты считаешь? Отбаттлим на следующей неделе.  
Забэ отпихнул Огела плечом и заглянул в гримерку.  
\- Керамбит, с Огелом поедешь? - выслушал ответ, а потом вернулся с нечитаемым выражением лица. - Похуй, валите. В следующий раз как хочешь, все отбаттлят - тогда тебя поставим, если времени хватит.  
\- Мы тебе задонатим, - рассеянно отозвался Огел, параллельно вызывая такси. - Извини, чувак, такое бывает. Он тоже не виноват.  
\- А ты эксперт, я смотрю. Ебаный баттл-рэп, одни хуесосы вокруг, как я должен это организовывать, если они даже одного блядского правила выполнить не могут…  
На улицу Олег Сашу практически вытащил. Свежий воздух и холодный ветер отрезвляли, ослабляли напряжение внизу живота. Олег посмотрел на фигуру, всем своим видом выражавшую вселенскую скорбь, и нахмурился.  
\- Можешь что угодно про меня думать, но я тебя насиловать не собираюсь. Не хочешь меня - ну и катись. Могу проводить, купить подавители и уехать.  
Керамбит посмотрел на него с очевидным сожалением и ответил:  
\- Не можешь. 

***

Как-то умудрившись доехать до отеля и не разругаться в хлам, в номере они отшатнулись друг от друга по разным комнатам: Керамбит упал на кровать, ноги держали его плохо. Огел посмотрел на его унылую морду, не особо вдумываясь, рванул в ванную и, только когда захлопнул за собой дверь, выдохнул. Посмотрел в зеркало: оттуда глядело совершенно ошалевшее лицо. Стояло так, что было больно, и, хотя на свежем воздухе морок в голове рассеялся, все мысли в голове перебивал запах, заполнивший пространство номера. Олег попытался привести себя в порядок, забежал на пару минут в душ, почистил зубы, тщательно вымыл руки, потом решил, что удивленное лицо в зеркале лучше не становится. У него никогда не было комплексов, а еще - никогда не было партнера, который бы открыто его презирал, и от этой недосказанности, которая в то же время была определенностью, в воздухе искрило напряжение. Олег раздраженно выдохнул и прислонился лбом к зеркалу. Кажется, перестарался: по поверхности прошла еле заметная трещина. Он чертыхнулся, потер лоб и вылетел из ванной.  
Керамбит сидел на кровати у стены, завернувшись в одеяло, судя по кучке одежды на полу, совершенно голый. Растрепанный и нелепый, с затуманеннем взглядом, он привлекал сильнее, чем омеги модельной внешности, милые и приятные, никогда не вызывающие желания громить все вокруг. Олег залез к нему, на пробу протянул руку, хотел погладить по щеке, но Саша откинул голову, отстранился и, кажется, тоже собрался в ванную. Огел схватил его за плечо, сказал:  
\- Да тебе все равно бесполезно уже, потом сходишь, - и размотал одеяло. Он не преувеличил: идти в ванную было бесполезно, Саша уже обильно тек, темные завитки волос в паху намокли, а концентрация запаха была почти невыносимой. Олег порадовался, что никаких проблем с возбуждением у партнера не было, хотя к лицу приросла презрительная гримаса.

\- Вот давай только без нежностей, окей? Мы вроде все друг про друга понимаем, - пробормотал Керамбит и тут же, противореча сам себе, тихо застонал, почти заскулил, вытягивая голову и обнажая шею. Олег смотрел, как по виску стекают капельки пота, и думал, что нежности обязательно будут. Керамбита из конфы хотелось уебать носом об асфальт и добавить пару панчей вдогонку. Сашу было страшно тронуть, потому что с ним и без того было что-то не так. Как минимум - он явно не хотел здесь находиться, хоть и настоял на этом сам. Олегу, вообще-то, тоже было обидно: он тоже сейчас нашел свою пару там, где не ждал, и в том, в ком не хотел. Его накрыло странной безразличностью, ему не свойственной, и он испугался, что связь налаживается слишком быстро. Через оцепенение прорывалась только какая-то болезненная нежность  
Они так и сидели рядом. Он погладил подрагивающие Сашины бедра, провел рукой по животу, игнорируя то, как он напрягается, пару раз - по затвердевшему члену. Саша вздрогнул и уткнулся ему куда-то в плечо, пряча лицо, развел ноги пошире. Олег не спеша провел ладонью по промежности, на пробу вошел в него одним пальцем, добавил второй. Кольцо мышц судорожно сжалось, и Саша что-то неразборчиво промычал, мотая головой.   
\- А? - уточнил Огел, проворачивая пальцы. Тело под ним прошибла дрожь.  
\- Давай уже, - вырвалось у Керамбита, он откинулся на подушку и призывно поднял бедра. Олега не нужно было просить дважды.  
Он вошел одним резким движением, уверенный, что за этим последует напряжение, но Саша, наоборот, обмяк и вроде как смирился со своей незавидной участью. От этой видимой покорности мозг отказывал окончательно.

Сначала Олег подумал, что Саше правда нравится без нежностей, и стал двигаться грубыми рывками, - честно сказать, иначе он бы и не смог, - но тот так скривился и дернулся, что Олег тут же передумал. Сбавить темп никак не получалось, а внутри поднималась ярость: подмять, пометить, сделать своим без всяких отговорок. Керамбит вытягивал шею неосознанно, но клыки все равно заострялись, и зубы зудели от желания прокусить плоть. Огел зарычал и вцепился зубами в подушку. В лицо ударило облако перьев, а когда оно осело, он встретился взглядом с абсолютно круглыми глазами напротив.  
\- Ну че уставился, петух, бля? - прорычал Огел, пытаясь справиться с нереализованной яростью. Он перестал двигаться, напряженный настолько, что, казалось, не мог вздохнуть. Через несколько мгновений Саша закрыл глаза, и они оба со стоном двинулись навстречу друг другу. Теперь Олег старался двигаться медленнее, аккуратнее. Скоро ему так надоело постное лицо напротив, что он наплевал на предостережения и поцеловал презрительно сжатые тонкие губы. Керамбит возмущенно задохнулся и открыл рот - наверное, хотел начать спорить, но Огел не стал слушать, а просто углубил поцелуй, погладил по щеке, по шее. Саша застонал, и в этом стоне было больше удивления и отчаяния, чем удовольствия. Он как будто был недоволен собой за то, что ему нравилось быть здесь с человеком, который его так бесил. Олег примирительно погладил его по волосам, оставил дорожку поцелуев на скуле, челюсти, а потом снова вернулся к губам. Скоро стало понятно, что Саше приятнее всего, когда его целуют глубоко, медленно, в одном ритме с толчками. Тогда он начинал издавать эти странные стоны, непрошенные, которые был как будто не в силах контролировать. От этого и сам Олег заводился сильнее и, когда Саша сжал его крепче и издал какой-то совсем пронзительный звук на грани стона и крика, он понял, что тоже готов, и кончил через несколько секунд.

Начал набухать узел, и Огел, чувствуя, как устали руки, попытался повернуться на бок, но его схватили за плечи:  
\- Подожди... Подожди, пожалуйста, блять, больно же.  
Он отмахнулся и, подхватив Керамбита под лопатки, перевернул их одним рывком, чисто из придури дернул узел на себя - не сильно, но Саша все равно скривился, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Не двигайся, - выдавил он с просительной интонацией. По лицу казалось, что он ненавидит себя за то, что говорит. - Это больно.  
Олег чувствовал, как Саша пытается расслабиться, но не может, как сбивается его дыхание. Вообще говоря, он не планировал так его пугать.  
\- Как я его вытащу, дурилка? Мы тут часа на три теперь. Из тебя часто узлы вытаскивают?  
Сказал - и пожалел, потому что Саша мгновенно выключился из разговора, начал смотреть как будто сквозь партнера и только рассеянно пожал плечами. Ну да, чего только не бывает, а обсуждать это с человеком, который пару недель назад грозился опустить тебя, как сучку, это сомнительная жизненная стратегия. Огел помотал головой:  
\- Да похуй, лежи, бля, - препираться не было сил, и он просто смотрел на Сашу, который, спрятав глаза, пытался слиться с простынкой - был бы еще чуть-чуть побледнее, и ему бы удалось. Хотелось спать, но еще потряхивало от адреналина, было понятно, что в ближайшие пару часов заснуть не получится. Олега резко пронзила новая вспышка удовольствия, и он кончил во второй раз. Только когда он продышался, то понял, что его партнер никакого удовольствия не получает. Саша распахнул глаза, набрал воздуха и застыл, как будто выбирал, что сделать - разразиться тирадой или сбежать - но в конце концов так и остался лежать неподвижно с лицом "если я буду это игнорировать - оно уйдет".

Огел не особо понимал, с чем это связано, обычно говорили, что во время сцепки омеги тоже получают удовольствие, ну, и его прошлый опыт это подтверждал. О том, что есть омеги, которым в сцепке хочется провалиться сквозь землю, его не предупреждали. Он подумал, что, наверное, хорошо уже, что Саше не больно, но минут через десять заметил, что он начал дышать чаще, громче. Щеки покраснели, он закусил губу, но продолжал делать вид, что то ли спит, то ли размышляет над проблемами человечества. Еще через пару минут Керамбит раздраженно выдохнул и поднял на Олега совершенно больные глаза:  
\- Ненавижу сцепки, - тихо сказал он с кривой усмешкой, и это, пожалуй, было самое интимное из того, что он сегодня говорил. - Можешь рофлить, если хочешь.  
\- Тебе вообще не приятно? - уточнил Олег с искренним интересом.   
\- Приятно, просто… Не стоит того, наверное? Альфы получают разрядку, им хорошо, а ты ходишь еще несколько дней больной, взвинченный, ненавидишь весь мир… Еще сильнее, чем обычно.  
\- Омеги тоже раздрядку получают… Кто так говорит вообще? - протянул Огел, задумчиво поглаживая Сашу по плечу и не замечая этого.   
\- Ну, значит, я неправильный какой-то, - дернул плечом Керамбит.   
\- Ты долбоеб какой-то. Иди сюда, - Олег притянул его в объятия, не обращая внимание на сопротивление.

Он начал гладить Сашу по спине. Постепенно мышцы под ладонью расслабились, он погладил ниже, по пояснице, Саша выдохнул, попытался прижаться сильнее. Тогда Олег погладил его член - было неудобно, и движения были ограниченными и медленными, но Саша от каждого прикосновения так млел, что это стоило усилий. Олег ни на что особо не надеялся, но через несколько минут почувствовал, как его сжали судорожно и сильно, и сам неожиданно кончил следом. Саша обмяк, уткнулся лбом в его грудь и стал дышать ровнее, глубже. Олег, уже привыкший, что от него прячутся, обнял его и расслабился, незаметно для себя проваливаясь в сон.

***

Утро встретило похмельной тяжестью, от пробивающегося через занавески солнца трещала голова. Олег сдул с лица перышко, сощурился и повернул голову: Керамбит сидел на стуле уже полностью одетым. Стул стоял на максимальном расстоянии от кровати, а уйти первым Саше, видимо, не позволяли представления о чести и достоинстве. Он теребил рукав свитшота, и, перехватив направленный на себя взгляд, воспросительно вскинул подбородок. Смотрел он пристально и недоверчиво, от чего в солнечном сплетении начал скручиваться узел тревоги. Огел отвел глаза, и ощущение пропало.  
\- Здорова, Керамба, - лениво протянул он. - Жопа не отвалилась?  
\- Ну, ты ж еще панчить не начал, с чего бы ей, - Керамбит страдальчески закатил глаза. - Мне Забэ написал. Сначала про то, что нашу свадьбу он организовывать не собирается… Вот, а потом - что денег на дорогу и призовых мы не увидим еще очень долго.  
Олег дотянулся до телефона, лежащего на полу. Разблокировав, он увидел в ВК штук десять голосовых сообщений от Антона и твердо решил никогда в жизни их не слушать.   
\- Нужны мне его деньги, ха, я что, у него денег когда-то просил?  
Он не лукавил: ездил он на свои, до гонораров за выступления было еще баттлить и баттлить. Еще перед отборами он сказал об этом Забэ, и никаких возражений до сегодняшнего дня не поступало. Саша нахмурился и поскреб щеку:   
\- Жестко будет весь сезон за свой счет ездить. Придется на машине с пацанами кататься, каршеринг какой-нибудь, наверное.  
\- Отбаттлишь один раз нормально, и он забудет все свои угрозы, бля. Нормально, мен, не как с Джимми. Ты говоришь, я панчить не начал, ты вообще знаешь, что это такое? Вот Огел - машина панчлайнов, - Олег сел на кровати, поднял с пола рюкзак и, порывшись в карманах, что-то бросил Керамбиту, который только собирался что-то возразить. - Если ты теперь нищееб, то на, подарок тебе. Че-то я сомневаюсь, что их на баттлы таскаешь.

Саша посмотрел на новую упаковку противозачаточных в руке, и на скулах заиграли желваки.  
\- Это дорого дохуя, я че, на мажорчика похож? Мне, может, начать слитки золота глотать, чтобы не залететь? Я не побираюсь, оставь себе свое говно.  
\- Говно в голове у тебя, Керамба, - Олег отшвырнул рюкзак и начал одеваться. - Я же сказал, это подарок. Папа слишком беспокоится, чтобы претенденты на наследство не появились, купил самые лучшие.  
\- Что ж он сам их не пил, пока была возможность, - притворно огорчился Саша, - Представляешь, мир без Егола! Зарплаты бы выросли, все дороги починили, держава с колен поднялась, - он встал и пошел на кухню, наверное, за водой. Огел потянулся и поймал его за рукав, сжал бицепс сильно, до синяков. Керамбит стоял почти вплотную, но запах еле ощущался, что во второй день течки было почти нереальным, если только омега не наглотался такого количества подавителей, что ими можно было бы совершить суицид. Как будто без этого он бы отсюда не вышел. Олег почувствовал, что закипает:  
\- Ты, бля, много пиздишь, но не по делу. Ничего сказать не хочешь мне?  
\- Не о чем говорить, - Саша скривился и попытался вырвать руку. - Попали мы с тобой, дружище, под власть примитивных инстинктов, сопротивляться не смогли. Все форс-мажоры предугадать невозможно, увы и ах. Я вот, например, планирую это пережить, а ты? Если нет, знаешь, я не расстроюсь.  
Олег неверяще уставился на него:  
\- Че-то ты вчера по-другому пел, нет, бля? Че ты заднюю-то дал сразу? Тебе же со мной хорошо было.  
\- Да камон, ты всегда угашенных людей слушаешь? Мне и без тебя вполне заебись.

Наверное, стоило оставить выяснение отношений на потом но Олега слишком сильно ебошило от осознания новообразующейся связи, и еще - он не понимал, что он сделал не так, поэтому тормоза отказали окончательно.  
\- Пиздабольный сученыш, бля, кому ты пиздишь сейчас? - он ударил в бедро, как ему казалось, несильно, но у Керамбита сбилось дыхание, в ноги подкосились. Отдышавшись, он посмотрел с таким презрением, что оно окутало Олега с ног до головы, въелось под кожу. Он испугался, оттолкнул Сашу уже со всей силы и опустил глаза, но чувство никуда не ушло, к нему только прибавились нотки разочарования, такого же всепоглощающего.  
\- Какой же ты все-таки жалкий, Егол, - и Саша исчез за дверью, не дав ничего сказать.  
Олег подождал его несколько минут и, не дождавшись, ушел в душ. Когда он вышел, Саши в номере уже не было. Вскрытая коробка с противозачаточными лежала на кровати.


	2. Наша переписка с Сашей продолжалась весь день, он посылал меня нахуй, чтоб показать, что он смел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Никогда больше нахуй не буду фанфик по фактам писать

***

Первую неделю, в ожидании баттла с Диз Вилзом, Олег искренне считал, что ничего страшного не случилось. Чтобы сто раз не ездить, он снял квартиру в Питере и все семь дней занимался тем, что повторял текст баттла и пытался достучаться до Керамбита. Перепалки в конфе продолжались в привычной тональности, и баттлеры даже не успели отшутиться по поводу случившегося за пределами Ионки в воскресенье, потому что иначе они бы выпали из происходящего прямо на их глазах.  
"Кэлпи тебя изнасилует", считал Огел. Керамбит слал скобочки. Чат делал ставки, кто, кого и когда изнасилует на самом деле.  
Иногда это больше напоминало флирт:  
"Отвечаю я сниму капюшон"  
"Неожиданно"  
"Не вздумай!!!!"  
Олег улыбался себе под нос и продолжал:  
"Я тебя солью как сучку"  
"Баянбит"  
"Прям как сучку???"  
"Ну не как"  
"Просто солью сучку"  
Жирные намеки Керамбит царственно игнорировал.   
Иногда это было больше напоминало угрозы:  
"Один войс"  
"И ты заткнешься сразу же"  
"Мне тебя даже жалко стало"  
"Немного"  
Угрозы Сашу не впечатляли:  
"жду с нетерпением)"  
"Лучше тебе в личку", сдавался Огел.  
"Не буду тебя сильно позорить"   
"э ебать  
нам всем интересно  
я нахуя попкорн взял" - обижался Акстись, но никто не обращал на него внимания.  
"Надо встретиться, Керамба, выходи", прилетало в личку. Керамбит долго набирал текст, стирал и начинал набирать снова, но в итоге ничего не приходило. Только после совсем уж отчаянного "Ты охуел, черт? Хочешь на рэбэле решать вопросы?" - он ответил: "Ну теперь уж только после эвента, если тебе так надо че то решать".  
Олега такой ответ вполне устроил, и он продолжил спокойно учить текст. 

Он понял, что просчитался, только когда приехал в Ионотеку. Саши нигде не было, гримерка пустовала, все темные углы, в которых можно было спрятаться от толпы, тоже.   
Самое обидное, что баттл был хорош. Все дружелюбно посмеивались, Олег и сам усмехался время от времени, но потом все равно прятался под капюшоном, скрещивал руки на груди и начинал тревожно вглядываться в толпу. Уже было понятно, что появляться из ниоткуда Саша не собирается. Оставалось дочитывать раунды:  
\- Напишу новую теорию взрыва и назову ее "анальное кольцо Керамбита"! - ну, просто к слову пришлось. Еще давно, честно. Теперь, конечно, произносить этот панч стало тяжелее, но Огел не мог его выкинуть - все его панчи были божественно хороши.  
Диз Вилз парировал наилучшим образом:  
\- Забэ - альфа и омега, ты же просто омежка, - и криво, но задорно улыбнулся. - Как мы знаем по фактам, омежек ебут мс из Мск!  
Забэ гордо ударил себя ладонью в грудь, но Олег успел уловить промелькнувшее во взгляде беспокойство.  
"Я сам мс из Мск", уныло подумал он, но промолчал. Ощущение, что выебали сегодня именно его и не один раз, никуда не исчезало.  
Как только прозвучал судейский вердикт, Огел прорвался сквозь толпу и схватил Забэ за футболку:  
\- Где он, бля? Куда ты его дел? Пидарасы, опущенцы!  
Антон посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Был поздний вечер, половина баттлеров уже разъехалась по домам, а до выступления Огела, которого поставили позже всех основных пар, дожили только самые стойкие. Керамбит, как оказалось, в их число не входил. И это стало для Олега ударом под дых - ему и в голову не пришло, что его могут так явно продинамить. Без задней мысли он приехал не к началу мероприятия, а ближе к окончанию, когда в чате предупредили о расстановке пар. Забэ поморщился и попытался вырваться из захвата - безрезультатно:  
\- Уехал, как отбаттлил. А че ты предлагаешь, надо было к батарее его привязать? Давай тогда за донат в следующий раз, ладно?  
Олег отпустил футболку, но не опустил руку, как будто был готов поймать собеседника, если он начнет убегать. Антон отбил фейспалм и тут же ойкнул, когда перстень впечатлся в кожу:  
\- Уй, бля! Как же вы заебали со своим спермотоксикозом, на словах все грозные до пизды, а потом отлетаете от хуйни в турнирке. Вот че это сейчас было, Керамбит тебе готовиться не дает?  
Готовиться было действительно сложно.  
Последней клеткой мозга Олег попытался найти логическое объяснение отсутствию Саши:  
\- А что, этот петушок от Колпака отлетел? Пиздец он лошара, даже ребенка победить не способен, бля. Дружкам своим поехал плакаться? - за спиной кто-то резко замолчал посередине фразы - скорее всего, Кэлпи.  
\- Отстань от детей, тебя вообще вынес Диз Вилз, - отмахнулся Забэ. - Че вы уши греете, съебите отсюда, - прикрикнул он на стоящих сзади и снова посмотрел на Огела. - Мечтай больше, в топ-8 твой Керамбит. Хуй тебе, а не баттл с ним на Лиг Ван.

Олег не помнил, как вышел на Лиговский: кажется, долго и бездумно шатался по закоулкам, спугнул группку неформальных подростков, распивающих на крыльце, чуть не угодил под колеса угрожающе ревущего мотоцикла, а потом чудом попал в нужную арку и, наконец, оказался на проспекте. Упав на скамейку в КФС, он одурело дернул связь, не задумываясь, потому что в груди тянуло так, что уже начало болеть - хотелось докричаться и позвать к себе.  
Связь, свежая и чувствительная, раскрылась по первому зову, и Олег не удержал сердечную боль. Он, конечно, знал, что Саша понятия не имел, что делать со связью: обеспеченные детки пытались имитировать Истинные Пары, как только начинали трахаться и сидеть на таблетках - боялись показать потом слишком много, впасть в зависимость и подставить под угрозу состояние семьи. А где бы Саше, нелюдимому и небогатому, такому учиться? Вот и насчет того, что произошло, Олег иллюзий не питал - никакое это было не показательное выступление.  
Сначала связь неуверенно колыхнулась с другой стороны, транслируя только недоверчивое недоумение. Он потянулся ближе, попытался затолкать подальше все свои обиды, собрать в кучу всю болезненную нежность… Потом все закончилось. Олега окатило таким потоком презрения и злости, что он вылетел из чужой головы, как ошпаренный. Ощущалось не слабее, чем вылитый за шиворот ушат ледяной воды. Он вытер пот со лба и застывшим взглядом уставился в стену. Пробовать больше не хотелось.

  
***

\- Ты вообще че пришел сюда? Ты хотел десять тысяч? Ты их не получишь, - в шутку уронил Забэ на перекуре после баттла с Мовцом.  
\- Какие десять тыщ? Я у тебя и не хотел денег, бля, - рассеянно отозвался Огел, мыслями еще находящийся в кругу. Ну, и в лс Керамбита, который заблокировал уже третий его аккаунт - как будто Олег бы так просто сдался. Денег за баттлы он вообще никогда не просил, их было и так достаточно.  
\- Панчи у тебя - баяны и домкраты, - продолжил Антон и обернулся к Пиэму, ища поддержку. Влад вежливо отмолчался.  
Олег посмотрел уже в упор:  
\- Что-то раньше тебя все устраивало, бля. Прозрел, бля, неожиданно?   
Антон пожал плечами:  
\- У всех прогресс, а у тебя чем больше баттлов - тем ближе Леха Медь. Возьми, может, перерыв, проанализируй ошибки. Я тебя пока больше в круг ставить не буду.  
\- Я, бля, знаю к чему ты клонишь, - Огел начал закипать. - Это ваша омежья солидарность ебаная.  
\- За базаром следи, - Забэ страшно округлил глаза. Олег не испугался.  
\- Думаешь, если я выебал твоего Керамбитика в пизду, я его и на баттле выебу? Правильно думаешь, бля. Финалист с пиздой - бадибэг всем твоим принципам. А знаешь, что еще больший бадибэг? Орг с пиздой.  
Забэ побелел так, что Огел понял, что попал. На РБЛ это никогда не обсуждалось, и все истории о бурной молодости на СловоСпб он узнавал от "принципиальных соперников" вроде Похоронила. Теперь казалось, что они не так уж и приукрашивали.  
\- Пошел нахуй отсюда, - прошипел Антон. - Хуй ты еще где-нибудь побаттлишь, пидорас.  
Угроза была невыполнима - большинство организаторов с других площадок Забэ на дух не переваривали.  
\- Правда, Олег, давай не здесь и не сейчас, - примирительно сказал Пиэм, наблюдавший за этой сценой.  
\- Поебываешь его? - беззлобно спросил Огел, глядя, как Влад придерживает Забэ за плечо, чтобы тот не полез в драку. - Мог бы и получше фанатку найти, бля, этот даже чемпионство тебе не выдал, - Пиэм нахмурился, и Огел поднял вверх руки. - Не надо меня выгонять, бля, я сам уйду. Нахуя мне снова этот пиздеж про бабки слушать?

Он сгорбился и отошел от Забэ подальше. Разговоры про бездарность и богатых родителей уже набили оскомину. Что вообще им всем было от него надо, чтобы он нашел новых родаков? Разучился писать панчи и стал скучным, как текст Керамбита? Да и баттл с Мовцом был не так уж плох. Олега волновало другое…  
Он вспомнил, как Вова, проехавшись по погубившей Огела тьме, перешел на несуществующие неудачи в личной жизни. То есть как несуществующие.  
\- Ведь чтобы нормально потрахаться,   
Придется исключить насилие -  
Остается только соблазнить, - Олег скрестил руки и пониже опустил голову.   
За этот год он сам уже начал догадываться, что внешностью и навыками пикапа был обделен. А Мовец накинул капюшон и продолжил:  
\- Ну это же сущий пиздец во плоти!  
Заходит он к Керамбиту в личку:  
Эй, Сань  
Поехали ко мне  
В подпол  
Посмотрим фильмец  
Например, какой-нибудь хоррор  
А после я буду ебать тебя в жопу, если ты,, конечно, не прочь…  
Олег тогда отвернулся, якобы попить воды. Зрители шумели, но не могли же они знать? Другое дело, что Мовец как раз знать мог - мало ли, что Саша там успел понарассказывать за весь сезон. Еще и спал на одной кровати с этим мелким опущенцем, одеяло свое пожертвовал.  
  
Олег очнулся от воспоминаний, нервно потер руки и вдавил пальцы в переносицу. Вопрос надо было решить. Он собрался силами и подошел к оппоненту.  
\- Слышь, Мовек, - Вова обернулся, широкой улыбкой транслируя вежливое недоумение. - Давай отойдем.  
Мовец пожал плечами, и они зашли за угол.   
\- Пиздить будешь, что ли? - радостно спросил Вова с видом человека, давно искавшего приключений на свою тощую задницу. - За батю своего?  
\- Я в тебя пальцем тыкну, ты упадешь, бля, - закатил глаза Олег. - Победил, молодец, похуй. Я поинтересоваться хотел.  
Мовец нахохлился и с интересом посмотрел исподлобья. Олег пожевал губы и рванул с места в карьер:  
\- Про Сашу, - имя горчило на языке.  
\- А? - не понял Вова, а потом понял и округлил без того огромные глаза. - А, ооо! А что про него?  
Он вроде бы не издевался, но Огел, не привыкший так подставляться, ощетинился и сдал назад.  
\- Как будто ты не понимаешь, олух.  
\- Да нет, не понимаю, Огел, - передразнил Мовец, - и не хочу, если честно. Ты давай либо задавай вопрос, либо я пойду, - он снова оскалился, - ну, либо пиздиловка. Весело будет.  
Огелу смутно захотелось спародировать Забэ и отбить себе лоб, но он сдержался. Вова был с причудами.  
\- Че он вам рассказывал? Про… - он замялся, сам не зная, как обозвать то, о чем шла речь. - Конфликт? Про нас?   
\- Да ничего вообще, - отмахнулся Мовец. - Не считая того, что мы все ваш сериал в конфе смотрели. Ты, типа, обиделся, что ли?   
Олег молчал.  
\- Не, ну слушай, тут была какая тема: я, типа, придумал, что ты в него влюбился, понял, да? Вы срались так… с огоньком, ну, а я потом еще вспомнил, как ты его на отборах из Ионки вытащил, ну и… Стой-стой, подожди!  
Мовец заткнулся на полуслове и уставился в полнейшем ахуе. Огел стоял и гипнотизировал кирпичную стену, чувствуя, как плечи начинает потряхивать.  
\- У вас правда что-то было, что ли? Ты про это спрашиваешь?  
\- Да, - на грани шепота выдавил из себя Олег, и его бросило в жар: это ж надо было так повестись на парочку уколов!   
Не в первый раз за день в голову закрались подозрения, что на РБЛ его больше никто не увидит.  
\- Ахуеть, чувак, никогда бы не подумал, - заржал Мовец, выглядывая из-за угла и проверяя, не подошел ли кто из сочувствующих слишком близко. - Керамбит, он такой, с принципами, понял? Мы были уверены, что ты до отеля его довез и уехал грустно дрочить, нет, ну может, весело дрочить, задорно. Тут каждый сотку бы поставил на это, без базара.  
Олег попытался взять себя в руки: британские ученые утверждали, что это возможно.  
\- Значит, я попутал, забей.  
\- Ебать, у нас тут драмы, а мы и не знали! А Санек-то, оказывается, хорош! - глаза Мовца нехорошо загорелись, и Огел рыкнул, обнажая заостренные клыки. Вова вскинул руки: - Понял, понял, не трогаю его! Ладно, извини, бро, я пойду, очень интересно, но уже все понятно, меня там ребята ждут.  
Олег проводил его глазами, а, когда Мовец скрылся за углом, со стоном отчаяния приложился к стене и стал биться лбом о кирпич.

Ближе к ночи зазвонил телефон. Контакт не высветился, Олег, не глядя, принял вызов и чуть не свалился с кровати.  
\- Ты че, прикалываешься, что ли? - недовольно спросил Керамбит.  
Олег пожевал губы, помолчал, но так и не догадался, какой ответ правильный:  
\- А что?  
\- Ну то есть тебя в лс у меня всего полдня не было, а ты уже всем растрепал? - по спине пошли мурашки, не столько из-за ситуации, сколько от Сашиного голоса. - Сначала мне Забэ полчаса расписывал, почему тебя на РБЛ больше не будет. Как будто я, блять, против. Потом Мовец стал слать что-то совсем невообразимое. Ты на баттле читал про отборы?  
\- Нет! - быстро перебил Олег. - Этот опущ на баттле читал, бля, что я в тебя влюблен, - Керамбит неопределенно хмыкнул. - Я решил, это ты всем распиздел… Спросил с него.  
Когда он так это говорил, все казалось еще глупее, чем раньше. Саша помолчал.  
\- А зачем мне это? - усталость в понизившемся голосе отозвалась новым табуном мурашек. - Ты хоть понимаешь, какое это позорище? Я столько шуток про пизду за всю свою жизнь не получал.  
Сам Олег про пезды шутил спокойно, но когда это говорил Саша, дыхание затруднялось. Он шумно, почти со стоном, выдохнул, и Керамбит вспоткнулся на полуслове. Огел вспомнил, как у него все там было устроено, перед глазами встал аккуратный член - он сглотнул и неосознанно схватился за пах через ткань спортивок.  
\- Прикинь, Керамба, меня Рестор позвал на Версусе баттлить, - сказал он, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить паузу.   
Медленно провел ладонью от основания члена по всей длине, выходило жестко, но это даже нравилось: если бы кое-кто правда сподобился ему подрочить, то точно не церемонился бы.  
Саша помолчал снова.  
\- Баттл-рэп уже не спасти, ну, это и по реалити было понятно. Удачи желать не буду, уж прости.  
Разговор не клеился. Олегу это не нравилось, и он пошел на крайние меры:  
\- Ну, так а что тебе там этот черт ебаный, Забэшка, наплел?  
Вариант был беспроигрышный - гореть Саша мог бесконечно. Олег слушал, как он распаляется, снова повышает голос, и дрочил в такт, постепенно ускоряясь. Раньше он никогда не доходил до того, что готов был кончить от разговора. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, и он сосредоточился, пытаясь не начать задыхаться. Сашин голос искрил в трубке, заполнял собой все пространство так, что казалось, у Олега качественно заложило уши, только вместо звона - возмущенные тирады.  
\- …Оскорбил омегу, омегой назвал. И вот че, нормально это по-твоему?  
\- Да, - тихо выдохнул Огел, вообще не услышав, о чем его спросили.   
Потом понял, что сказал, и остановился, сжал руку на члене, с усилием сдерживая стон, запрокинул голову. Видимо, не очень удачно.  
\- Блять, - обреченно сказал Керамбит. - Ты там чем, нахуй, занят?  
Член пульсировал в руке, все тело бросило в жар. Олег попытался отбрехаться, но спалился окончательно:  
\- Дааяяя… - плюнул на все, начал дрочить быстро и рвано. Кажется, дыхалку сорвало ко всем чертям. - Подожди... секунду… я…  
\- Да ну нахуй, - возмутился Керамбит. - Ты вообще ничем, кроме члена, думать не можешь? Хуй ты до меня дозвонишься еще раз.  
И бросил трубку в самый ответственный момент. Олег обреченно заскулил, перевернулся на бок, наконец, спустил штаны и плюнул на руку - член уже начинал побаливать - и стал додрачивать. Облегчение из-за пережитого стресса все никак не наступало, так что он представил, как Саша убирает руку, смотрит насмешливо, опускается вниз, обхватывает губами головку… Он кончил с глухим рыком и без перехода ударил кулаком по стене, бросил в окно подушкой.  
Отлежавшись и восстановив дыхание, Огел решил, что нужно извиниться. Если не за истории с ивента, где виноватым он себя особо не чувствовал, то хотя бы за внеплановый онанизм в прямом эфире. Телефон с удивительно целым экраном обнаружился под тумбочкой, но там ждал сюрприз - абонент добавил его в черный список. Там же были две другие симки, с которых Огел когда-то звонил. Он уважительно хмыкнул: неплохо сообразил за пять минут. Может, стоило правда оставить Сашу в покое на пару дней, пусть отойдет от шока. Олег вздохнул. По телу разливалась приятная нега, но где-то на задворках сознания маячило беспокойство.


	3. Сколько раз я бросал тебе вызов и сколько раз ты сбрасывал вызов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я решила, что некоторые гештальты нужно уже закрывать в том виде, в каком они есть, так что сейчас будет глава черновиков, а потом две нормальные главы и хэппи энд и можно добивать ещё сто впроцессников, которые тут повисли. В новый год с чистой головой!
> 
> П. с. этот текст настолько по фактам, что выдерживает даже отсутствие нормальных склеек, я в восторге. Мое лучшее творение.

***

Настроение с каждым днем становилось только паршивее. Прошло два месяца, а Саша так и не вышел на связь. Огел зверел, беспробудно пил и связался с компанией, обгоняющей по ебаназии всех старых друзей и его самого вместе взятых. Он ушел в загул так самозабвенно, что потерял очередную никчемную работу, потом стало нечем платить за бетонную коробку, которую он снимал в спальнике, и сбылся самый страшный кошмар - пришлось вернуться в квартиру родителей. Папа тут же присел Олегу на уши, и разговоры о недопустимом поведении и семейном наследии только подогревали жопу. Из последних сил он пытался преуспеть хоть в одном - не сорваться на Саше.  
Олег считал циклы - выходило, что течка у них намечалась в конце осени, вот, буквально со дня на день, но признаков жизни Керамбит не подавал. Связь тоже: сначала он испугался, что Саша научился закрываться, но через пару месяцев сообразил, что бурных эмоций его припизднутая Пара просто не генерировала. До сих пор самое яркое, что Олег ощутил - отвращение от своего присутствия. Он так и не рискнул открыть связь еще раз.  
Восемь месяцев. Больше полугода.  
Олегу хотелось выть и лезть на стенку.  
Ранним утром унылого ноябрьского дня он проснулся, подскочив на кровати, от резанувшего из ниоткуда страха. Колотящееся сердце не унималось, и скоро он сообразил, что чувствует Сашу. "Началось", подумал Олег с нескрываемой радостью. Чтобы не пугать свою омегу еще сильнее, он не стал трогать связь, потянулся за телефоном и застыл.  
Потому что чс во всех соцсетях магическим образом не испарилось.  
Не испарилось оно и тогда, когда утро наступило у всех нормальных людей.

\- На тебе лица нет, - безапелляционно заявил папа, когда Олег перестал гипнотизировать экран и спустился к завтраку. - Пора бы уже прекращать кутить и найти себе приличную Пару, если хочешь продолжать здесь жить. Когда ты вообще в последний раз ходил со мной на светские вечера? На кого ты стал похож?  
Олег похолодел: он до сих пор боялся признаться, что никакой хорошей партии уже не случится, а будет Саша, бедный и патологически ненавидящий всю их семью. Красивое папино лицо скривилось, точеные черные брови сошлись на переносице:  
\- Не говори мне только, что у тебя интрижка с альфой. Отец сразу сказал еще когда, что твое ММА ни к чему хорошему не приведет…  
\- А че, в пловцах одни натуралы? - огрызнулся Огел, эта тема бесила его не первый год.  
Он прошел в гостиную и сел за стол, попытавшись спрятать ярость с лица. Честно говоря, ему нужен был совет хоть от кого-то. Пацанам сказать не мог, закадычных друзей брать было неоткуда, а отец мог и нос ему сломать, увидев дурацкую Сашину стрижку.  
\- Не надо никого искать, - через силу пробормотал Олег. - У меня Истинная Пара.  
Звучало как диагноз. Папа откинул назад струящиеся черные волосы и посмотрел с нескрываемым беспокойством:  
\- В этой твоей компании?  
Тревога была оправдана, это ведь ему пришлось неделю назад увозить насмерть обкуренного Огела из обезьянника под аккомпанемент рассказов его дружка о том, как он в детстве убивал котят и жег крылья калмыкским бабочкам.  
\- В баттлах, пап. Обычный мальчик, домашний, - успокоил Олег и заставил себя продолжать. - Только он… не в восторге.  
\- Обычный, - задумчиво протянул папа. - Ну, а сколько ты ему предлагал?  
Олег чуть не застонал от отчаяния.  
\- Он не такой.  
На него посмотрели, как на идиота.  
\- Если омега гордый слишком, значит, мало предлагал. Что значит, не такой? Все такие, - папа наклонился через стол и сочувственно погладил по сжатому кулаку. - Ты поэтому с ума сходишь?  
Огел отрывисто кивнул. Он боялся говорить - дрожал даже внутренний голос.  
\- Ну ничего, не нужно так переживать. У нас хорошая семья, есть что предложить. Будет упрямиться, - папа понизил голос, - уговорим. Не такой… Ты же не ждешь, что он тебя полюбит?  
Челюсть уехала куда-то вниз, и Олег сжал губы.  
\- Не полюбит?  
\- Олег, - вздохнул папа. - У твоего сумасшествия тоже должны быть границы. Ты посмотри на себя, - и продолжил себе под нос. - Может, и хорошо, что оборванец… У детей психика будет постабильней…

Завтрак не лез в горло. Огел извинился и поднялся наверх в свою комнату. Он посмотрел на мертвый телефон, в последний раз написал в ВК: "НЕ ИГНОРЬ МЕНЯ, МРАЗЬ!!" - и, убедившись, что чуда не произошло, открыл твиттер.  
Наверное, папа был прав. Его никто не любил, даже когда он был улыбчивым подростком в кроссовках от Гуччи. Огел пожалел, что дома нет травы - по трезвому уже давно уходили все мысли, и оставалось только глухое отчаяние.  
Он начал набирать текст:  
"Эй, староста!…"  
Олег понимал, что если напишет прямо, Керамбит ему ебнет и будет в целом прав, так что снова написал про принципиальный баттл, но постарался выразиться ясно:  
"Я заплачу тебе 100 тыс. рублей. Пидарасом буду, если не дам денег. Это чуть больше штуки баксов. Не проблема вообще."  
"У тебя 24 часа на то, чтобы согласиться. После оно будет недействительно. Думай, олень. 100 тысяч рублей."  
Саша ответил почти мгновенно - вечером того же дня.  
"Во первых, засунь себе эту сотку вместе со своими ультиматумами в свой темный капюшон..."  
Хорошая новость - звучало довольно эмоционально. Плохая - встречаться с Огелом и решать вопросы никто не собирался.  
На следующий день Саша выкатил целую простыню объяснений… о баттл-рэпе. Рэп не выспавшегося и дерганного Огела волновал мало, но глаза выхватывали строки:  
"Его деньги мне не нужны и даром"  
"Вопрос лишь в моем интересе"  
"Кто он блять такой чтобы ставить мне ультиматумы?"  
Но о баттл-рэпе было все-таки слишком много. Может, он не понял намека? Олег прождал день: комментаторы заверяли, что такими ухаживаниями он ничего не добьется, да и в рэпе тоже - он огрызался и пробил пару самых ретивых хейтеров. К концу дня на руках были несколько адресов и болючая ссадина на руке от удара в стену, не было только внятного ответа от Саши.  
Так что первым делом с утра Олег решил прояснить ситуацию:  
"Ты слился как очкошник. Ты будешь бегать от меня как сучка до самого конца. Я тебя выебал при всех бы на том же рбл."  
Это было, можно сказать, по фактам.  
"Я предлагаю тебе бабки, потому что я хочу тебя купить, сделать тебя своей сучкой. Ты разве этого не понимаешь?"  
Саша, может, что-то и понимал, но упорно отмалчивался. Саше было страшно. Этот страх, сначала появлявшийся уколами, становился гнетущим, и через несколько дней у Олега уже целыми днями крутило живот. С адреналином, предшествующим гону, и яростью от игнора страх составлял такой причудливый коктейль, что Огел то орал и бил предметы, то сидел, забившись в угол, как на отходах - разве что не рыдал. Вот у ебаного Керамбита таких проблем не было: связь была закрыта бережно, надежно, как будто ничего и не было. До этого Олег боялся снова увидеть, что Саша о нем думает, но теперь казалось, что он не должен страдать в одиночку, пока эта тварь тревожится в неведении о чем-то там своем. Так что Олег плюнул и открыл связь, не думая, не фильтруя - даже Сашин страх полетел, наверное, ему же в ответку. Связь с другой стороны замерла. Это было, как закрыть голову руками, если тебя повалили на землю.  
Вдруг его ударило под дых. Удар был такой ощутимый, что Олег даже не сообразил, что произошло, восстанавливая дыхание, пока не выхватил в водовороте своих чувств какую-то черную ненависть. Да уж, бомбило их теперь с одинаковой силой. Саша его ударил. Вывернулся. Его мальчик, умный, сильный. Огела распирала гордость пополам с болью. Видимо, распирала очень явно, потому что поток чужого сознания утих, и в груди медленно развернулось что-то очень осторожное, почти нежное. Изнутри это ощущалось так, как будто погладили по голове. Кровь прилила к лицу, в груди потянуло вниз и замерло, и Олег улыбнулся: Саше было стыдно.  
Он попробовал рассказать, что скучает, но сам не знал, как считывается эта голодная тоска. Наверное, он чувствовал слишком много всего, потому что тут же сдавило живот и засосало под ложечкой, а связь задергалась - закрываться он до сих пор не умел, приятно было это знать. Олег вздохнул и вылез из Сашиной головы. Были вещи, с которыми лучше не шутить.

Резкий звук уведомления вывел его из транса. Керамбит написал в ВК, не на основную страницу, висящую в чс, а на один из фейков - надо же, Олег уже забыл, что писал угрозы и с этого тоже. Он посмотрел на часы - вся бесконечность его страданий уложилась минуты в три. Саша писал:  
"Не делай так, блять"  
"Отъебись от меня"  
Огел поморщился. Дунуть хотелось невыносимо. Он стал наговаривать войс:  
\- Я те, бля, предложил охуенный варик, че тебе не нравится, бля, принцесса? Сколько твоя пизденка стоит по-твоему? Ну назови, бля, цену, я навскидку сказал. Думаешь, у меня денег нет?  
Денег не было даже снять комнату и купить травки. Керамбит молчал. Все это не выглядело так, как будто он набивал себе цену - только так, как будто он заебался. Олег очень хорошо мог это понять. Он честно признался:  
\- Я не знаю, че делать, бля. Сань, ну что мне сделать, по-твоему?  
"Крышак свой подлатай, съехал", расщедрился Саша.  
"Типо если есть биоритмы, я как собачка должен, тебе на хуй прыгать?"  
"Ты сам то хоть понимаешь, насколько жалко ты сейчас выглядишь?"  
\- Мне надо тебя увидеть, нам надо встретиться, - Олег сам слышал, как устало звучит его голос. - Ты сколько, бля, очковать будешь? Ты где? Скажи, бля, адрес, я приеду.  
Александр Комсомольский печатает…  
"Чтобы ты меня выебал, как сучку?"  
"Иди ка ты в пизду, дружище"

***

Олег сам не мог себе объяснить, почему не выходит на связь. Он знал Сашин адрес, знал подъезд, знал, как он спит полуголый на кровати - одеяло бы уже не спасло. Знал номер машины, на которой он ездит к родителям, как по расписанию. По идее, мог заявиться и в Ионотеку, на тот же баттл со Сваном. Но Олег… опасался. На самом деле, при одной мысли о встрече сердце ухало вниз, а по спине бежали мурашки. Они ни разу толком не говорили в обычной жизни, да и о чем? Олег не мог понять, как убедить Сашу, что от этой связи обоим уже никуда не деться и придется дать ей шанс. Каждый раз, когда он открывал рот - говорил что-то не то. Каждый раз, когда открывал связь - чувствовал что-то не то. Если они встретятся, делать вид, что не заметил отвращения и ненависти, уже не получится.  
Тем не менее, приближалась новая течка. Олега охватывала всепогоощающая ярость при мысли, что он снова проведет ее один. С идиотской тревогой на другом конце провода. Как будто он настолько плох, что лучше прострадать неделю. Они оба принимали подавители, чтобы не сойти с ума, но с каждым разом это помогало все хуже. 

В первый же день по связи полыхнуло таким отчаянием, что Олег схватился за телефон. И за хуй.  
\- Хочешь сказать, тебе нормально, бля?  
В трубке слышались судорожные вздохи. Подавители всегда немного сбоили, когда речь шла об Истинных Парах.  
\- А представь, был бы я рядом, - выдохнул Олег, сжимая член у основания. - Подхожу ближе, вдыхаю твой блядский запах...  
\- Заткнись, - сдавленно пробормотал Саша.  
\- Снимаю с тебя трусики, ты уже весь мокрый, засовываю в твою узкую дырочку…  
\- Олег! - в трубке уже слышался откровенный испуг. - Замолчи сейчас же. Я кладу трубку…  
\- Подожди, подожди!  
\- …и блокирую этот номер. Сколько их у тебя вообще? Я уже штук пять заблокировал.  
\- Сколько нужно, - Олег пожал плечами. Симки были недорогие.  
Несколько секунд Саша молчал.  
\- Если я тебе хоть немного… симпатичен… оставь меня в покое.  
Олег знал, что это было сказано искренне. Саша не был ему симпатичен - он ему все нутро переворошил.  
\- Я не могу, бля, - признался он, морщась от болезненных ощущений. Телу была нужна разрядка. - Никогда не смогу. Будешь дальше упрямиться, бля, приеду к тебе, найду тебя, опущ...  
Саша не клал трубку и вообще как-то притих.  
\- Приду к твоей мамаше на работу, скажу ей, что ее сынок - хуесос... Че молчишь, бля, дрочишь?  
\- Не суди всех по себе, - сдержанно отозвался Саша; голос подрагивал.  
Олег дрочил, особо не скрываясь, и спешил высказать всю накипевшую обиду:  
\- Думаешь, особенный? Я не могу тебе жизнь испортить? Рассказать всем, кто ты? Чей ты? Долго еще будешь бегать от меня, поджав хвост, бля, петух ебаный, бля... Кого ты обмануть пытаешься, да твоя же мамаша, если узнает, кого ты из себя строишь, бля, пинком тебя ко мне под дверь отправит... На коленях будешь ползать...  
Саша вдруг коротко простонал и отключился. Олег кончил уже под звук гудков. 

Прокрутил в голове разговор, ужаснулся и попытался перезвонить, но номер был уже заблокирован. Попытался дернуть связь - но Саша оборонялся намертво. Оттает, сказал себе Олег, не впервой. Он тоже понимает, что им никуда не деться. Облегчение от какого-никакого взаимодействия с парой было таким сильным, что Олег почти сразу отрубился. Перед глазами стояло Сашино лицо.  
На следующий день, зайдя в твиттер, он не поверил своим глазам.  
"Короче, передайте этому копюшонному ассасину, которого я забанил во всех соц сетях из за его неадекватности, что он зашёл уже слишком далеко. Никто не в праве угрожать и шантажировать кого то только за одно упоминание..."  
Онемевшими пальцами Олег стал набирать ответ:  
"Керамба поступится со своим принципом ахах. Опущ, признайся, тебя просто спровоцировали грязно."  
"Пришла пора ответить?) Отчитаешь меня, Керамба? Накажешь меня?) Мне это пиздец как смешно читать. Давай по честному ты просто на эмоциях согласился на этот баттл. Тебе он нахуй не нужен по факту. Я тебя не похороню, а изнасилую)))"  
На лице поневоле расплывалась счастливая улыбка.


	4. Не могу поверить, что он, наконец, явился! Сердце бьется пиздец как быстро.

***

По залу Агломерата Олег метался в легкой панике. Влетал в гримерку, иногда выходил из клуба, чтобы кого-то встретить, периодически пытался сесть и успокоиться, но через несколько минут снова подскакивал и начинал судорожно вглядываться в толпу. Люди прибывали, но Керамбита все не было. В итоге, когда начался первый баттл, Огел стоял в толпе и пытался не выглядеть потерянно. У него мелькали мысли, что Саша может, просто чтобы его позлить, вообще не прийти, подготовиться на отъебись или начать читать текст на другого оппонента.  
Можно сказать, Олег был ни в чем не виноват. Он просто накрутил себя до чертиков, представил, как нелепо будет стоять в кругу в одиночестве, пожалел, что не погулял подольше по парку Митино и не встретил Керамбита, пока была возможность… В итоге, когда по залу пробежал шепот, он вскинулся, как-то сразу безошибочно нашел взглядом Сашу и разве что не побежал ему навстречу. Не успел себя притормозить, выдохнуть, попытаться включить мозг. Саша был спокойным и еще более красивым, чем Олег его запомнил. Он уже был в окружении фанатов, кто-то из них ткнул пальцем в Огела. Он чуть не споткнулся, но попытался изобразить спокойствие, а получилось так, что он просто застыл на полпути. Керамбит на удивление не стал сразу кривиться, как Огел привык на рэбэле, - он как будто тоже не знал, как себя вести. Он потянулся вперед, словно хотел что-то сказать, но одернул себя, и приветственно кивнул Огелу с легкой полуулыбкой.

Нет, Олег много думал о том, что бы хотел ему сказать. Но самой большой проблемой в его жизни было то, что когда доходило до дела, слова не шли, в голове все путалось. Он засмотрелся на Сашу: на его новую стрижку, которая живьем ему очень шла, на впалые щеки, из-за которых глаза стали выразительнее и будто бы больше, на v-образный вырез кофты, открывающий ямку над ключицами. Ну, видимо, он молчал слишком долго, раз Керамбиту самому пришлось открыть рот и своим обычным саркастичным тоном спросить:  
\- Ну че, как у тебя дела? Пробьешь сегодня комбо, как кассир Бургер Кинга?  
В том, как это было сказано, было мало обидного, и глаза у Саши были живыми, насмешливыми, в них отсутствовало презрение. Но голову Олег так и не включил. Доебки до его старых панчей стояли поперек горла еще со времен переписок в конфе, а когда общение прекратилось и остались только старые войсы на бесконечном повторе, - стали совсем уж невыносимыми. Ничем другим Олег не мог объяснить то, что с силой ударил Сашу в плечо и пробормотал, захлебываясь от злости:  
\- Заткнись, опущ! Чего ты лыбишься, петух ебаный? Сегодня ответишь за весь свой пиздеж в мою сторону! - и тут же сам испугался, отшатнулся, хотел уже даже извиниться, но было поздно. Керамбит сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего - закрылся, спрятал глаза за пушистыми ресницами и сделал вид, что никакого разговора не было.  
\- Окей, - сказал он, и его рот, наконец, скривился в привычной презрительной гримасе. Он развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел на другой конец зала.

Ничего, что бы Огел ни делал в дальнейшем, не помогало привлечь Сашино внимание. Он снимал его в сториз в Инстаграм - не мог удержаться, слишком уж красиво стоял, — а Керамбит только отворачивался, произнося что-то, подозрительно похожее на "долбоеб". Он кривлялся на Сашином интервью, кривлялся, когда они зашли в круг, но все, что он получал в ответ, - это взгляд сквозь себя, как будто никакого Огела и не существовало. А Олег смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Перед баттлом к Саше подошел звуковик, чтобы надеть петличку, и он оттянул ворот кофты, окончательно обнажив шею. Олег жадно смотрел на это, иногда забывая выкрикивать оскорбления. В этой кофте и слишком обтягивающих джинсах Саша был слишком тонким, почти невесомым. Это было бы вызывающе, но трогать такого Сашу было страшно: заденешь - сломается. Этого не было видно, когда на нем была куртка, а год назад он был совсем другим. Оба они метались в кругу из стороны сторону, и осмотрев его ноги со всех возможных ракурсов, Огел испытал почти священный трепет.

До того, как начать читать свой текст, Огел думал, что отдает себе отчет, как сильно он скучает - иногда невыносимо сильно, часто с желанием найти, задеть, приблизиться. Но теперь, когда это произошло, и они оказались рядом, он понял, что слишком оптимистично походил к вопросу, потому что держать дистанцию было чуть ли не физически больно. После оглашения результата мысль о том, что Саша сейчас уйдет, и вовсе резала по живому, поэтому он не задумываясь кинулся следом, когда противник стал продираться к выходу, игнорируя все радостные поздравления. На выходе его ждала машина. Керамбит уже садился, когда Олег схватил его за локоть. Он скривился, отшатнулся и вырвал руку, но за дверцу не схватился и уставился с немым укором. У Керамбита было потрясающее умение смотреть снизу вверх так, как будто ему, как минимум, принадлежал весь мир. Огел, еще в баттловом запале, прошипел:  
\- Ну и что за херню ты нес, придурок? Ты где нашел всю эту чушь? Половина раунда - это полный пиздеж.  
Керамбит закатил глаза и сказал скучающим тоном:  
\- Бляя, ну то есть ты мне сейчас предлагаешь за пиздеж побазарить? Двух раундов недостаточно было? Нет уж, увольте, я поеду, я и так сегодня нового не услышал ничерта.  
\- А ты бы лучше что-то новое послушал? - не удержался Огел. - Ну давай, мне есть что тут всем рассказать. Дохуя интересных фэктов!  
\- Да уж я бы не удивился, - нахмурился Керамбит и потянулся к ручке двери так уверенно, что у Огела наконец-то включился мозг, он резко придержал дверь и выпалил:  
\- Подожди, давай поговорим, - с такой умоляющей интонацией, что Саша завис на середине действия и во второй раз за вечер посмотрел на Олега в упор. Очень удивленно, как будто в первый раз увидел. Это немая сцена длилась несколько секунд, а потом Саша потряс головой, будто хотел рассеять этот морок и увидеть привычного быкующего Огела.  
\- Не, сорян, я поеду, - повторил он. Огела уже начинали дергать за рукав то ли баттлеры, то ли организаторы, - а он ничего и не видел, только удивленные глаза, - и он кивнул, опустил руку и отошел от машины. Дверь тут же захлопнулась, и колеса пришли в движение.

***

Олег сам не заметил, как вернулся в клуб, и пришел в себя лишь от звука бьющегося стекла: с перевернутого стола упало зеркало. Он обессиленно застонал. Весь груз прошедшего дня разом осел на плечи. Мало того, что он проиграл - а как нормально готовиться в таких условиях?! - так еще и Саша на него даже не взглянул. Просто уехал, как будто они были друг другу никем, как будто у Олега не было права даже обсудить их ситуацию. Будто из всего, что он говорил, Саша всерьез воспринимал только угрозы и подъебки.  
Огел уже начал прикидывать, как объяснит Хэлу ковер из разбитого стекла, когда вдруг завибрировал телефон:  
"Салют"  
"Это я"  
Олег замер. С номера "Сашенька" никогда ничего не приходило, и переписка была пустой - все свои истерики он обычно подчищал утром, когда становилось стыдно.  
Керамбит начал что-то долго печатать, несколько раз останавливался и набирал снова.  
"Я вроде как сам себе проспорил одну штуку"  
"Если все еще заинтересован в разговоре, приезжай"  
Олег посмотрел на эти сообщения, как на высадившееся в клубе Агломерат НЛО, подумал несколько минут и написал:  
"Я разъебал зеркало"  
Саша взял паузу на фейспалм, а потом все-таки уточнил:  
"Порезался?"  
"Давай завтра"  
"Давай сегодня", взмолился Олег. При мысли о том, что нужно будет терпеть еще один день, выступал холодный пот. 

Керамбит оказался в кальянке за пару станций от Кропоткинской. Достаточно далекой и незаметной, чтобы не наткнуться на рэперов, решивших догнаться после ивента. Он сидел, нахмурившись и поджав губы. Олег нахмурился от ставшего знакомым тянущего чувства в животе.  
\- Салют, - вздохнул Саша, бросив на пришедшего быстрый взгляд исподлобья. - Садись, не нависай.  
Олег понял, что довольно продолжительное время стоял как вкопанный и пристально смотрел. Любовался. Но Саше, может, это казалось угрожающим. Он плюхнулся на стул напротив.  
\- Приехал, бля, - развел Олег руками. - Че хотел, пиздабол ебучий?  
\- Все было по фактам... В основном.  
\- Что мне ник, бля, омега придумала? - огрызнулся Огел. - Омега только напиздеть придумала, обоссыш ты мелкий!  
Саша не ответил. Он как будто замер и ушел в себя. Олег, в очередной раз пожалев, что вообще открыл рот, осторожно потянулся через стол и сжал его руку.  
\- Эй, я не собираюсь предъявлять тебе за что-то... Что ты там хотел?  
\- Я сам себя взял на слабо, - объяснил Саша, очнувшись. - Сказал себе, что если ты не вывалишь на баттле все наше грязное белье, то, может, не такое уж ты и говно, каким кажешься. То можно хотя бы попробовать...  
\- Ты думал, я раскрою тебя? - перебил Олег.  
Саша потерянно пожал плечами:  
\- Ты сам все время это повторял. Что сломаешь мне жизнь, не дашь баттлить, чтоб у меня выбора другого не осталось, только приползти тебе под крылышко.  
Олег прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти. Он правда постоянно так говорил. Паззл начал складываться.  
\- Так весь этот пиздеж про омежек...  
\- На случай, если ты рот откроешь. Там был кусок про то, что гнобить омег можно только по тупости. Опциональный. Очень логично вытекал из всего, что я там про тебя сказал.  
Олег представил и кивнул.  
\- Я так и не догнал, почему ты передумал, - признался Керамбит, нервно потирая лоб.  
Предъява была небезосновательна. 

\- Сань, я... Можно я покажу чуть-чуть?  
Саша выдернул ладонь и откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки:  
\- Давай аккуратно. Я не умею закрываться.  
\- Пиздеж, бля, - ласково сказал Олег. - Можешь когда хочешь.  
Он открылся очень аккуратно. Выбрал что-то самое, на его взгляд, светлое и мимимишное из сложносочиненного клубка собственных чувств. Только нежность, трепет и умиление. Саша застыл, как уличный котенок, которого пытаются погладить.  
\- Саш, - еще раз попробовал Олег, - я просто очень-очень скучал. Злился, ну а хули ты, сука, все за нас обоих решил?  
\- Прекрати, - мягко сказал Саша, морщась через улыбку.  
Олег быстро свернул лавочку. Он, конечно, хотел бы, чтоб Керамбит не воротил нос от его чувств, но готов был довольствоваться малым. Встречами раз в полгода, например. Хотя по их меркам и это было немало.  
\- Я, получается, снова все решу за нас обоих, - вздохнул Саша.  
Олег застыл. Зачем он сейчас вообще открывал рот? Если Саша сейчас скажет... Он не выдержит.  
\- Давай встретимся как-нибудь, - выдохнул Саша, закрывая глаза руками.  
Он как будто сам не мог поверить в то, что говорил.  
\- Не в течку, конечно... Как нормальные люди. Посмотрим, что вообще можно сделать.  
Про их отношения Саша говорил, как про неизлечимую болезнь. Олег застонал, не в силах контролировать эмоции.  
\- Заткнись, бля! - Олег ударил кулаком по столу.  
Саша нервно оглядел соседние столики.  
\- Ты одолжение мне делаешь?  
\- Нет, - Саша смотрел сосредоточенно, почти с беспокойством. - Просто... Мне тоже очень тяжело. Очевидно, что мы не вывозим это все. Нам обоим надо как-то работать над этим. Я не одолжение тебе делаю, я тебя прошу... Давай прекращать эту ебаназию.  
\- Ты не сбежишь? - вырвалось у Олега.  
Это было все, о чем он мог думать.  
Саша тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Я постараюсь.

***

В отеле, адрес которого скинул Саша, Олег не остановился бы даже помыть руки. Маленькая полутемная комнатка, обставленная еще при советах, навевала уныние, но Саше, казалось, прибавляла спокойствия: он выглядел куда увереннее, чем в кальянной пару дней назад. Когда Олег приехал, он уже сидел на поскрипывающей полуторной кровати, по пояс голый.  
\- Здарова, Керамба. Че, так не терпится мне на хуй запрыгнуть? И стоило две течки очковать, бля?  
\- Поговори еще, - проворчал Саша, - еще столько же меня не увидишь.  
Олег сел у кровати, положив голову на колени, все еще не веря, что его не прогоняют, и посмотрел снизу вверх - он в жизни так не смотрел, но Саша был особенный, хотелось показать, что никакой опасности нет. Легче не стало: Саша к нему не прикасался и молчал, так что пришлось вступать самому:  
\- Хорошо сидим, бля. Посидеть собрались?  
\- А мне надо тебе отсосать или че? Я просто не очень разбираюсь, - незамедлительно отозвался Саша, и Олег даже не сразу понял, что он иронизирует. В повысившемся голосе стали проскальзывать истерические нотки.  
Огел сел на кровать, плечом к плечу, немного развернул Сашу к себе, взял его лицо в ладони. На него все еще было больно смотреть, казалось, что в любой момент он снова растворится в воздухе на неопределенный срок. Олег начал поглаживать Сашу по щекам, по шее, а тот так ластился и чуть ли не зарывался в ладони, что он даже посочувствовал: с такой-то чувствительностью всю жизнь изображать холодную отстраненность. Саша откинул голову, прикрыв глаза, и Олег поцеловал его в шею, а потом поднялся к губам. Не углубляя поцелуй, он легко касался губ, проводил языком, но игнорировал приоткрытый рот, так что Саше пришлось самому податься вперед. Он ответил и стал жадно вылизывать рот, ловить непривычно низкие стоны, будто вибрировавшие потом где-то у него в горле. Когда он разорвал поцелуй, Саша выдохнул через полусжатые губы, уголки рта ползли вниз. Взгляд у него был очень сложный. Олег провел ладонью по его груди, легонько сжал сосок, и Керамбит замер, часто вдыхая воздух, как будто разучился дышать. Олег погладил его по руке, и тут он вывернулся из рук, подскочил:  
\- Я пойду, перекурю, сорян, - и за секунду схватил куртку и скрылся на балконе.

Олег выдохнул. Подождал. Из приоткрытого окна первые несколько минут с улицы действительно тянуло дымом, а потом Саша перестал подавать признаки жизни. Минут через десять Олег сломался и пошел за ним. Саша стоял в куртке на голое тело и держал недокуренную сигарету, он весь дрожал, а руки так вообще ходили ходуном. Олег расстроился:  
\- Ты отбитый, бля? Зима, какого хуя ты выскочил?  
Саша пожал плечами. Олег потянул его за рукав:  
\- Пошли, ну пожалуйста.  
Он вытянул из его пальцев сигарету, затушил, выкинул в окно и потащил несопротивляющегося Сашу обратно в тепло. Он усадил его обратно, закутал посильнее в куртку и только потом обреченно поинтересовался:  
\- Че, передумал?  
\- Не, не, я просто, - Керамбит потерялся в собственных мыслях и замолчал, а потом пожал плечами, будто признавая поражение. - Ну, не знаю, не контролирую ничего, что ли?  
Огел усмехнулся:  
\- Ну бля, контролируй, - Саша вопросительно взглянул на него. - Делай, что хочешь.  
Саша сбросил куртку, стянул штаны, и только потом сел Олегу на колени. Положил руки ему на плечи и замер, будто не был уверен, что в таких ситуациях вообще нужно делать.  
\- Поэтому течку не ждал? - уточнил Олег. - Чтоб контролировать?  
Саша кивнул:  
\- Ты мне угрожал всю дорогу. Два года. Еще бы я не переживал.  
Олег сочувственно погладил его по плечу. Сашу прошибла дрожь.  
\- Не трогать? - спросил Олег.  
Он был в целом не против всю ночь просидеть вот так, глядя на Сашу. Если он не будет вырываться и убегать на мороз, у Олега получится представить, что они оба хотят здесь находиться. Что это не голод ебаной связи, а настоящее Сашино желание.  
\- Да, погоди, - тихо отозвался Саша. - Давай помедленнее... Как можно медленнее.  
Олег оперся руками на кровать и стал смотреть, подрагивая в такт накатывающим на Сашу волнам беспокойства. Он чувствовал его связью, чувствовал обнаженной кожей ног. Обязательно полез бы посмотреть, чем таким Саша к нему прижимается, но и того, что было, казалось чересчур. Олег понимал, почему он просил замедлиться после такого перерыва.  
Саша провел руками ему по плечам и вниз по груди. Потом, будто осознав, что делает, резко отдернул руки, но закрыл глаза, вздохнул и остался сидеть. Погладил по голове, наблюдая за реакцией.  
Олег помнил их разговор. Саша здесь только потому, что Олег оправдал его ожидания. Значит, надо оправдывать их дальше. Он обещал не двигаться.  
Саша пристально смотрел на него, и в воздухе начал концентрироваться запах его возбуждения. Он неловко поерзал, и колени Олега стали влажными. Он тяжело сглотнул, а Саша покраснел.  
\- Извини, я... Не вывожу...  
Он попытался слезть, но Олег намертво вцепился в плечи. Связь полыхнула раздражением и страхом, и он тут же отпустил, развел руки, досадливо хмурясь.  
\- Не держу, бля! Не сбегай опять, я же сказал, я не трону.  
Член стоял колом, не один Саша заводился от близости. Олег очень осторожно потянулся вперед и сцепил руки у Саши за спиной. Тот подвинулся ближе и дерганно положил подбородок на плечо. Члены соприкоснулись, и Олег зашипел от напряжения.  
\- Давай потремся просто? - предложил он от отчаяния.  
Керамбит хмыкнул.  
\- Это тебе будет нормально, а мне... Давай так.  
Он надавил Олегу на грудь и тот откинулся назад, облокачиваясь на локти. Саша навис над ним, прикрыл глаза. Помолчал, размышляя, а потом вдруг потерся промежностью о член. От ощущения теплой влаги Олег дернулся, не удержал связь, и по касательной Сашу прошибло его жаждой. Он навалился на Олега всем весом и замер.  
\- Если тебе плохо, давай не будем, - пробормотал он, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.  
\- Не, бля, - замотал головой Олег, - все окей. Керамба, делай, как тебе нравится.  
Было хорошо. Как будто его ласкали языком, только это еще и был Саша.  
Движения продолжились. Саша постанывал, у него дрожали ноги, но он не спешил идти дальше. Как и хотел. Олегу становилось совсем тяжело.  
\- Давай хоть как-то, бля, ну пожалуйста...  
Олегу смутно хотелось кинуть его на кровать, накрыть своим телом... Зарыться носом в лобковые волосы, где запах сильнее всего, может, полизать... Хоть он и не был уверен, что смог бы, если б Керамбит попросил.

\- Мучаю нас обоих, - скривился Саша и слез.  
Олег заскулил от ужаса.  
\- Я не ухожу, - Саша лег ему на грудь и спрятал лицо в ладони. Олег погладил большим пальцем ежик волос на виске: слишком мягкие даже для омеги.  
Саша весь был слишком мягкий и изо всех сил пытался это скрывать.  
\- Я устал, - признался он Олегу. - Я не могу больше, мне плохо.  
Хорошо еще, что это "мне плохо" значило "мне слишком хорошо".  
\- Давай попробуем, - неуверенно предложил Олег. - Тоже медленно. Хочешь сверху?  
\- Ну давай... Я... Да, давай.  
Олег лег уже нормально, на подушки, а Саша устроился сверху. Он все еще закрывал лицо руками и не двигался, как будто не знал, как. Олег скорее погладил, чем развел ягодицы, и Саша, судорожно вздохнув, начал медленно опускаться на член. Олег поддерживал за бедра, чтоб он не упал, если откажут ноги.  
\- Двигайся, бля. Или не двигайся.  
Саша был тесный и горячий, так что Олегу казалось, что он мог кончить от одного ощущения себя внутри его тела.  
Но Керамбит что-то там для себя решил и правда начал двигаться. Амплитуда была небольшая, но он так сжимался вокруг члена, так закусывал губы, что Олегу казалось - это лучший секс в его жизни. Он плыл в облаке Сашиного запаха и в кои-то веки в своей жизни чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно.  
Они были уже близко, когда Саша замычал и задергался. Движения стали резкими и нервными. Олег поморщился от чужого беспокойства, опять скрутившего живот, и вдруг вспомнил, что Саше сложно без стимуляции. Накрыл рукой его член, а второй потер поясницу. Саша заскулил, и Олег продолжил двигать рукой. Вскоре он кончил, сжимаясь так, что Олег сразу последовал за ним. Аккуратно стащил Сашу с себя и уложил рядом, придерживая под лопатки.  
\- В жизни никого не хотел без течки, - вдруг признался Саша. Ребра ходили ходуном. - Вот ведь дурак, что с тебя стартанул...  
\- А кто бы, бля, нянчился с тобой, а, Керамба? - обиделся Олег.  
Саша помолчал.  
\- По фактам, наверное, - признал он. - А сам-то чего?  
От возмущения Олег задохнулся. Он не знал, как объяснить, что они Истинная Пара. Это и так было очевидно.  
\- Связь, - попробовал он и тут же замолчал.  
\- А, - отозвался Саша, как будто это что-то объяснял. - Тоже верно. Неудобно.  
\- Устраиваю я тебя, бля? - спросил Олег.  
Ему хотелось сразу знать, если Саша решит пропасть еще на год.  
\- Если не будешь распускать язык, - предупредил Керамбит. - И распускать руки... Серьезно, даже не думай. Я твоя Пара, а не твоя собственность.  
Звучало обнадеживающе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оставляйте ваши отзывы хдд


	5. Два ебаных года я мечтал побаттлиться с ним. Все это время я хотел докопаться до истины: что же именно делает нашего Сашеньку личностью?

***

В дверном проеме показалось бледное и угрюмое Сашино лицо. Олег вошел и вдохнул свежий и стерильный запах гостиничного номера.  
\- Че, не началась еще?  
Саша повел плечом, и его передернуло:  
\- Да, я, получается, рано тебя позвал, сорян.   
\- Не проблема, - Олег не стал уточнять, что с радостью вообще не уходил бы. Он вгляделся в очертания темной, нетронутой комнаты и тут же захотел уйти и увести свою омегу в место поуютнее. Комната была неприветливая и необжитая, как их отношения.  
Саша все как будто пытался оправдаться:  
\- Понимаешь, просто… Че-то мандражирую.  
А вот это как раз Олег понимал очень хорошо, такое у него было с бывшими: перед течкой они начинали на стенку лезть, ходили такие же дерганые и хмурые и лезли обниматься, чтобы хоть как-то унять снедающую их тревогу. Кольнуло почти болезненной нежностью, когда он смотрел, как Саша обтирает стену и обнимает себя руками, и Олег легко улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел - не то чтобы он мог принести комфорт и спокойствие.  
\- Эй, Керамба, иди сюда, - как можно тише позвал он, и Саша шагнул в распахнутые руки, будто слишком устал справляться в одиночку. Олег поцеловал холодный висок и погладил по плечу:   
\- Все окей, все хорошо. Я тут.   
\- Только деньги потратишь, - бесцветно отозвался Саша. - Че я, до завтра не дотерпел бы?  
\- Да бля, забей, - закатил глаза Олег, и плечи под его руками напряглись. - Приехал уже. Все равно течка начнется либо поздно вечером, либо с самого утра. Хуй ты меня сейчас выгонишь. Кого здесь, бля, деньги волнуют?  
\- Меня, например? У меня лишней нефтяной вышки нет, чтобы снять отель на весь год, чисто на всякий случай.  
\- Сань, - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Огел, - Ты че, считаешь, я злиться буду? За то, что ты, бля, в течку все не до секунды рассчитал?  
Саша посмотрел крайне уныло, и таким же голосом ответил:  
\- Ну, не знаю, почему нет? Твои омеги это какой-то особый вид человека, ты на них не злишься никогда? У нормальных пацанов обычно наоборот.  
Олег плюнул на здравый смысл, скинул кроссовки и за руку протащил Сашу в комнату. Включил торшер у кровати - стало хоть немного поуютнее - и завернул Сашу в одеяло, сев рядом и обхватив руками кокон.  
\- Сиди, грейся, не трясись, - скомандовал он. - Жрать хочу, закажу пиццу?   
\- Давай, конечно, - согласился Саша, а потом, без перехода, протяжно застонал: - Бляяя, ну почему у меня все через жопу каждый раз…  
Олег сжал его еще сильнее, потерся щекой о щеку, оставляя свой запах, лизнул шею. Саша завороженно застыл:  
\- Правда легче.  
Приняв эту простую мысль, он забрался к Огелу на колени, обхватил его в ответ и зарылся носом в шею, втягивая запах. Надо было еще тогда, в первый раз, сообразить, что он тревожный, и не задавать идиотских вопросов.   
Олег погладил Сашу по спине, второй рукой вбивая в приложение адрес, когда тот вдруг сказал трагичным тоном:  
\- Извини, пожалуйста. Совсем хуево.  
Олег даже отвлекся от Деливери клаба: в Сашином мире за такое извинялись? Или он просто привык строить из себя альфача, контролирующего собственную природу? Обстановка не располагала, но Олег все равно сказал, поглаживая по спине:  
\- По ходу альфы у тебя были совсем хуевые, бля.  
Олег привык, что омега - это инвестиция. С царствовавшими в его среде договорными браками хорошее отношение к омеге было гарантом того, что твое состояние не приберут к рукам у тебя за спиной. С истинными, о которых обычно говорили, понижая голос, как о редком проклятии, - гарантом того, что твоя жизнь не превратится в ад. Только вот его гарант не считал, что представляет какую-то особенную ценность. Это оказалось неожиданно тяжело, когда ты сглупил и влюбился.  
\- Обычные, - приглушенно ответил Саша, не поднимая головы. - Ты так удивляешься всегда, как будто в твоем гадюшнике омег на руках носят от золотого унитаза к золотой кровати. Только не рассказывай мне, что у тебя есть знакомые омеги, из которых узел не вытаскивали.  
Если бы у Олега были такие знакомые, то в их альф тоже уже давно бы запихнули пару узлов. Он без всякой связи видел, как Саша дрожит, что у него глаза на мокром месте, и от этого было так больно, что не оставалось даже места для злости. Оно и к лучшему - расспросами он совсем бы его довел.   
\- Не буду удивляться. Зря спросил.  
Саша недоверчиво помотал головой, но двигаться не стал.  
Они поели пиццу в почти полной тишине. Олег пихнул Сашу, заставляя лечь, укрыл двумя одеялами сразу и сам залез к нему.   
\- Спи, дебил, бля, - сказал Олег самым ласковым тоном из возможных, и Саша неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Проснулся Олег от легкого поглаживания по груди. В нос ударил терпкий запах течки, сильный, как будто державшийся несколько часов.  
\- Ты чего меня сразу не разбудил, дурашка? - спросил он, не разлепляя глаз.  
\- Чтоб ты выспался нормально, - прошептали тихим продрагивающим голосом, - Я и так тебя вчера прямо с работы выдернул.  
Вины в голосе особо не чувствовалось, но Саша и к работе его относился с большой долей спектицизма. Олег перевернулся, подмял его под себя, на всякий случай скользнул рукой между ног - дополнительная смазка была не нужна - и вошел сразу на всю длину. Саша благодарно застонал, пару раз сжался вокруг члена и затих. Олег выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает с вечера фонившая по связи тревога.  
\- Быстро или медленно? - уточнил он и начал медленно вытаскивать - так что Саша подавился репликой.  
\- Да… Давай сразу.  
Олег начал двигаться агрессивно и часто, Саша постанывал, и была видна сила его возбуждения. Другие омеги и не вытерпели бы несколько часов после начала течки, а он просто начал выглядеть более заинтересованным, чем обычно, сжимался вокруг члена, подмахивал и дезориентированно водил ладонями по спине. Через несколько минут Олег кончил, сцепляя их узлом. Ощущения были куда ярче, чем в первый раз, - так всегда бывало, когда пара настраивалась друг на друга. Саша лежал, красный, взмокший и абсолютно очаровательный, так что Олег не смог удержаться и отправил по связи немного своей щемящей нежности, легко, по касательной, как обычную ласку. Саша вздрогнул и кончил, выбигаясь в груди. Олег перевернул его на бок, уже привычно поддерживая в пояснице.  
\- Лучше вечером течь, - проворчал Саша, - Хоть поспать можно. Я в течку всегда нормально сплю, единственный плюс.  
Он лежал абсолютно расслабленно, и даже было похоже, что ему хорошо. Видимо, плохо соображал, где и с кем находится, потому что продолжал гладить по груди, жмуриться и постанывать. Олег сдержал горестный вздох: хотелось, чтобы Саша в такие моменты был с н и м.  
\- А можно я? - спросил Саша на грани слышимости, на пробу несколько раз быстро сжался вокруг члена пульсирующими движениями мыщц, так что Олег подавился своими горестями.  
\- Нужно, бля. Делай, как хочешь.  
И Саша продолжил, уткнувшись ему в плечо. По закаменевшим лопатка было видно, как ему неловко. Олегу было так хорошо, что казалось, он мог кончить прямо сейчас. Саша ерзал, пытался тереться членом о его живот - в крепкой сцепке это было почти нереально, но он, видимо, стеснялся попросить помощи. Олег провел уже влажной ладонью по его члену, погладил уздечку, большим пальцем провел по головке, а потом обхватил член сильнее, и достаточно было пары движений, чтоб Саша вскинулся и обмяк. Олег кончил следом и полез обниматься.   
\- Задушишь, - сдавленно пробормотал Саша.   
\- Не, бля, - счастливо улыбнулся Олег. - Никуда ты теперь от меня не денешься. 

***

После течки Саша всегда пытался выстроить забор из постсамоиронии.   
\- Такой биф похерили мы с тобой! Ну ничего, может, наверстаем еще.   
\- В смысле, бля, наверстаем? - Олег смотрел, как Саша зевает, завернувшись в одеяло, и не хотел думать о баттл-рэпе.   
Оказалось, что жизнь становится лучше, когда кроме баттл-рэпа есть о чем подумать.   
\- Ну как, - у Саши дернулся глаз. - Психанешь, дисс запишешь про то, как ты на баттле меня похоронил... И ебнешь еще, чтоб все точно поняли.   
\- Никто тебя, дурилка, пиздить не собирается, - обиделся Олег. - С чего ты взял-то, бля?   
\- А че, - сощурился Саша, - ну хочешь ты меня, и че, неуважение сменилось на уважение?   
Желание что-то доказать ударило в голову так сильно, что Олег, уже особо не думая, дернул связь, и на Сашу обрушился весь поток эмоций, похороненных для него на последний год. Это было приятно, как высказать то, что очень долго мучало, намного приятнее, чем простое словесное признание в любви. От облегчения Олег на несколько мгновений потерял связь с реальностью и очнулся, когда почувствовал едва ощутимое прикосновение к губам. Саша гладил его по лицу, руки тряслись, и вид был совершенно пришибленный: расширенные зрачки, изломанные брови, тяжелое, загнанное дыхание.  
\- Слишком сильно, да? - огорченно поинтересовался Огел. - Сейчас уберу.  
Он с усилием загнал все эмоции обратно: связь сопротивлялась. Саша со всхлипом притянул его за макушку в объятия, такие крепкие, что Олег почувствовал, как быстро и неспокойно бьется чужое сердце. Дрожь и учащенное дыхание не проходили.  
\- Извини, - сказал он, поглаживая резко вздымающуюся спину. В груди трепетало, как тогда, на Кубке. Саша, хоть и начал качаться и нормально есть, все еще ощущался слишком хрупким в его руках. Объятия не становились слабее. Олег погладил Сашу по голове. - Шшш, успокойся, все закончилось.  
\- Принеси воды, - хриплым голосом попросил Саша.   
На кухне Олег надолго застыл со стаканом воды в руках. Что Саша там такого видел? Все говорили, что он больной, неправильный, он всю жизнь это слышал, может, Саша тоже так решит? Может, он испугается и уйдет? Олег досадливо вздохнул, пальцы сами сжались в кулак: это ж надо быть таким идиотом, год держаться и все похерить из-за очередного порыва злости! Из комнаты снова послышался полувсхлип-полувздох, и Олег поспешил назад.  
\- Керамба, мне…  
\- Помолчи, - Саша остановил речь взмахом руки, взял стакан и жадно осушил его в несколько глотков. Олег следил за судорожным движением кадыка, запоминал, ожидая, что будет дальше. - Иди сюда, - Саша притянул его за рукав. - Я тебя понял. Я больше никогда не буду так говорить... Не обижайся.  
Олег недоверчиво замер в этих полуобъятиях.  
\- Ну что? - недовольно спросил Саша. - Это странно было, че-то мне никогда мозг не ебали до этого, вот и истернул.  
\- Мне не уходить? - уточнил Олег на всякий случай, укладываясь на Сашины колени.  
Саша изобразил улыбку:  
\- А мне? - Олег замотал головой и закрыл лицо руками. Саша спокойно продолжал, запустив пальцы в его волосы. - Не, ну ладно, допустим, страсть... Пусть будет любовь, если тебе так больше нравится. А страха там откуда столько? Думаешь, тронешь меня - я убью твой сквад?  
Только Редо им в постели не хватало.  
\- Боюсь все испортить к хуям, - абсолютно честно ответил он. - Налажать, обидеть, сделать больно. Боюсь, что ты заебешься и свалишь.  
Керамбит задумчиво поджал губы и покивал, не прекращая перебирать пряди волос. Огел совсем немного, фоном отправил облегчение и благодарность, и уголки Сашиных губ взлетели, а улыбка, наконец, добралась до глаз.

\- Покажи мне, - вырвалось у Олега, - Ты же меня видел, все честно.  
Саша опять нахмурился, но выглядел не отвращенным, только очень серьезным и потерянным.  
\- А ты че, не смотрел?  
Каждый раз приходилось напоминать себе, что он давал миллион поводов так о себе думать.   
\- Только то, что прорывалось, - и дальше, не в силах себя остановить: - Ты всегда бесился, это очень больно. Покажи, пожалуйста, должно же быть еще что-то.  
\- Ты прямо профессионально юзаешь эту хуйню, - ушел в сторону Керамбит, в голосе звучала ненаигранная зависть.  
\- Я научу, - пообещал Олег, - Вообще не будешь меня чувствовать.  
Саша посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, за ширмой обычого равнодушия сквозило отчаяние. Не знай он Сашу - даже и не заметил бы, но для своего эмоционального спектра он смотрел почти голодно.  
\- Я уже так давно крайне мало что чувствую… Давай, может, буду чувствовать хотя бы тебя.   
\- Покажи мне, - повторил Олег свою просьбу.  
\- У меня все не так, - тихим виноватым голосом сказал Саша, - Да и не будет так никогда, наверное.   
Олег поцеловал его в уголок брови.  
\- Я знаю, бля, я не злюсь.  
Саша пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, смотри. Расстроишься, - Олег снова покачал головой, и он сдался, - Ладно, дай я лягу тогда.  
Они легли лицом к лицу. Керамбит неуверенно спросил:  
\- Мне что делать?  
Олег только улыбнулся:  
\- Дыши, бля, в обморок не грохнись.  
Было несколько "уровней сложности". На первом был мандраж, который был и так очевиден. Олег погладил Сашу по предплечью, а тот зажмурился и кивнул. Тогда он сделал ещё шаг - и окаменел. Он как будто оказался посреди выжженной пустыни. Тревога, вопреки его опасениям, не становилось глубже, а пролетала над ней легким дуновением ветра. Олег попытался разобрать эти приглушенные, непонятные ему эмоции: усталость, скука, тоска... Разочарование - направленное, кажется, не на него.   
Он шокированно распахнул глаза и столкнулся с пронзительным Сашиным взглядом. Тот поморщился: Олег слишком сильно вцепился в руку.   
\- Я говорил тебе, ценить там нечего.  
Олег покачал головой: для него было ценно вообще все, что Саша был готов показать. Он снова закрыл глаза и одним рывком открыл связь полностью.   
И обомлел. Там было еще что-то, направленное только на него. Оно цвело, как яркий цветок или огонек пламени на заснеженной земле. Колебалось под ветром, но не гасло и рвалось наверх. У Олега защемило в груди, и цветок наклонился к земле. Как будто Саше казалось, что от него могли отвернуться. Как будто он тоже о таком переживал. Олег притянул его поближе, уткнулся губами в грудь, и пламя вдруг взмыло, заполнив собой все пространство.   
Над ухом зашипели. Олег приоткрыл один глаз - отвлекаться не хотелось - и увидел, что Саша беззвучно плачет: жмурится, закатывает глаза, но по щекам все равно бегут слезы.   
\- Ты такой красивый, - завороженно прошептал Олег, сцеловывая слезу, замершую в уголке глаза. - Спасибо, что показал, - и, не давая себе опомниться, - Бля, я так тебя люблю.  
Керамбит сам потянулся за поцелуем, неторопливым и неглубоким, как будто одновременно успокаивал и просил прощения.  
\- Олег, я не могу тебе ответить. Я даже не знаю, что такое эта любовь вообще, ты уж извини за философию в стиле Микси.  
\- Я тебя не просил отвечать. Ты мне ответил уже.

***

Саша перестал подавать признаки жизни. Отписывался, конечно, про завалы на работе и выходные у родителей, но не звонил и связь не открывал. Он вообще не открывался, когда был в стабильном состоянии, и Олега это напрягало. Убеждать себя, что он для Саши такой же особенный, как и Саша для него, с каждым днем становилось все сложнее.   
Олег вообще не верил, что кто-то правда может его любить.   
"Я у родителей сегодня, сорян"   
"Ходи и оглядывайся", хмуро отбил Огел.   
"Я всегда где-то рядом)) в любой момент могу тебя неждануть"   
"Тачке твоей колеса буду протыкать, чтоб не мотался хуй пойми где"   
Саша предсказуемо не ответил. Он к такому уже привык.   
Прошла всего неделя, но Олег сорвался: зашел в каршеринг и поехал по давно знакомому адресу. Саша не знал, что он пробил все пароли и вскрыл все его ящики, а знал бы - остался не в восторге. Он был мальчик самодостаточный. Но желание увидеть было слишком сильным. Да и тяготила Олега эта необходимость скрывать свои знания. Когда-то же до Саши должно было дойти.   
Он припарковался, вышел во двор. Набрал код от домофона, забитый в заметки в телефоне пару лет назад. И, уже на лестнице, остановился. Слова не шли на ум, и он не представлял, как будет оправдываться. Олег застыл на лестничной клетке и посильнее натянул капюшон. Может, стоит поехать назад? Может, подождать, пока Саша сам выйдет? Противоречивые чувства раздирали изнутри.   
Так что, когда он услышал шаги, а потом щелкнул замок, и стала открываться дверь в общий коридор, ноги сами понесли его к выходу.   
\- Да стой ты, блять! Олег!   
Он резко остановился и с опущенной головой нехотя развернулся на голос.   
\- Ты думал, я тебя по одежке и силуэту не узнаю, что ли?   
Голос был укоряющий. Олег хотел было начать оправдываться, когда связь вдруг ожила и зафонила радостью. Глупо открыв рот, Олег запрокинул голову. Капюшон слетел, обнажая растрепанную голову. Саша свесился через перила и широко улыбнулся.   
\- Я так и подумал, что ты припрешься. Интуиция не подвела. Поднимайся, с родителями познакомишься.  
Олег сглотнул комок в горле и сделал первый шаг наверх. Саша, улыбаясь, пошел ему навстречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Умерла эпоха!  
Это был мой первый фик в жизни, и я сразу замахнулась на макси, и чтоб по фактам, и чтоб все пофиксить. Все должно было быть красивше и длиннее, но я так хотела поделиться с вами и этой сценой из Сумерек, и объяснениями про Сашин парт о женщинах, и единственно возможным фикситом всей этой истории, что вот этот текст, как есть.  
Спасибо всем, кто дочитал этот опус! Вы классные.


End file.
